


On The Job Training

by nonniesock



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, D/s, Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonniesock/pseuds/nonniesock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on an old kink meme meme prompt <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/1514.html?thread=872938#t872938">Jeff/Jensen office sex</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Job Training

On The Job Training

There's not much room under the desk, Jensen's held tight, Jeff's strong thighs bracketing his body, holding him locked in position. Kneeling in place, his hands cuffed in the small of his back, his naked body twisted into the small space. The meeting will be starting soon, and Jensen needs to be ready before the others arrive, leaning in he nuzzles at Jeff's crotch, twisting his head so he can pop the button on Jeff's pants and slowly draw down the zipper. 

Jeff's only half hard, and his cock's tucked tightly in his pants, Jensen takes his first taste, tongue flicking out and licking over the small amount of exposed flesh he can easily reach, as he tries to figure out how to get Jeff free with just his mouth, he can't manage it and lets out a small groan of frustration. Jeff helps him out, one hand briefly cupping Jensen's face, fingers slipping into Jensen's mouth, before he reaches in and pulls himself free, just as the door opens and the other managers start coming into the room. 

Jensen eagerly sucks Jeff's cock into his mouth, taking care to move slowly, he doesn't want Jeff to be startled into exposing what they're up to. He listens as they greet each other, and chairs are pulled closer to the desk, once they've all settled, he starts his work in earnest.

Hollowing his cheeks, he starts to suck, it's harder than he thought it would be -- keeping quiet. He wants to groan around Jeff's cock, to make the loud greedy noises that always turn Jeff on so much. But now's not the time for that, today his job is to worship Jeff's cock, to bring him off quickly and silently in a room full of their oblivious colleagues. Their voices are muffled, but Jensen knows that Jared, Misha, Chris and Osric are all in the room, and the thought of it turns Jensen on more than he'd thought possible. His own cock's getting hard, just from the taste of Jeff in his mouth, and the thought of them all so close.

He shifts position as much as he can, so that he can move his head up and down Jeff's cock, sucking it deep into his throat, then pulling back and flicking over the tip with his tongue, he knows that always drives Jeff crazy. Sure enough it's only moments later when Jeff reaches down, and curls his hand round the back of Jensen's head, holding him in place, Jeff's cock tickling the back of his throat as he pushes in deep. For a second Jensen fights not to struggle against being held in place, he can barely breath, but then Jeff's hips twitch slightly -- once, twice, and he's coming hard, bitter liquid flooding Jensen's mouth and trickling down his throat.

His head's buzzing, and he wishes more than anything that he could reach down and touch his own aching cock, but as long as Jeff's office is full of people, he's just going to have to wait. He's panting shallowly, his own breath loud in his head, and he hopes like hell nobody can hear him. Once he's under control, he leans in and licks Jeff clean, chasing down every last drop of come.

When he sucks on Jeff's balls, it surprises a groan out of him, that he tries to disguise as a coughing fit. Jensen hears the scrape of a chair being pushed back, and the sound of clinking glass, before he hears footsteps getting closer -- and then he can see the tips of shoes right next to the desk, and hear Jared's voice offering Jeff a drink. Jensen holds his breath, convinced that any second Jared will look down and spot him. "Don't look down, don't look down," the words repeating in his head like a prayer to whatever god watches over fools who think that office sex is a good idea. 

Then Jared's clapping Jeff on the back and walking back round the desk, and Jensen almost gets himself caught all over again as he lets out a sigh of relief. Leaning forward, he slips his mouth over the tip of Jeff's softened cock. Now the game really begins, if he can get Jeff hard again, and keep him that way till the meeting's over, then Jeff will fuck him right there in the office. If he times it wrong -- makes Jeff come again before the meeting's done, or doesn't get him hard, then Jensen will have to sneak out of the office hard and unsatisfied.

He starts slowly, holding Jeff's cock in his mouth, not moving, he doesn't want to get Jeff hard too soon. He lets the voices wash over him, unsure just how long he's been kneeling there. He keeps position even as Jeff starts to slowly harden, he's not giving a blow-job, his mouth's just a hole, keeping Jeff's cock warm. Time passes, but Jensen barely notices, there's only the weight of Jeff's cock, the way it's growing longer in his mouth, the voices of his friends fading away, as he focuses on the job in hand. The aches and pains of his own body, stiff from kneeling so long cease to matter, as his whole world's reduced to the cock in his mouth.

He's so far gone he doesn't even notice the others leaving, and it's only when Jeff pulls out of his mouth that he realises that they're finally alone. He scrambles out from under the desk, stretching his aching legs, he's so hard, and it feels like he's been that way forever. Jeff shifts back just enough that Jensen has room to move, and he clambers unsteadily into Jeff's lap, his movements hindered by his still bound hands.

"Easy now," Jeff's hands are on his hips, holding him still, he doesn't want easy, he wants to be fucked, and he isn't willing to wait. He presses closer, grinding down against Jeff's hard cock, feeling it press against the curve of his ass, so close to where he needs it to be.

"So desperate aren't you?" Jeff's voice is a low rumbling purr against his ear, as he reaches into the desk for the lube. "Such a greedy, dirty boy," Jeff keeps up a steady stream of filth as he slicks two fingers and slides them into Jensen's ass, the sudden stretch burns in the best way, and Jensen struggles to keep quiet. "My beautiful little slut, all turned on from keeping my cock warm. So fucking needy for it, was it knowing all those people were right there? Maybe you'd have liked it better if I'd shown off what a little whore you are to everyone, maybe offered them all a turn at your slutty mouth."

Jensen shakes his head, even as his mind is conjuring up the fantasy, it isn't something they'd ever do, Jeff's far too damn possessive to share him, but Jensen can't deny that the thought of being used that way turns him on. "Please Jeff, I need..." Jensen breaks off into a moan as Jeff's fingers find his prostate and fuck deeper into him. "You fucking teasing bastard, you can't make me wait much longer."

"Maybe you've forgotten who's in charge here sweetheart?" Jeff punctuate his words with a vicious twist of his fingers, "You want my cock up your ass, maybe you should think about asking nicely."

Jensen twists in Jeff's grip, lost for words, unable to give voice to his desperate need, he settles for pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss. There's nothing gentle to it, they're both too turned on for that, it's a clash of teeth and tongue, leaving them both breathless.

Jeff's fingers slip free, and finally, _finally_ he's moving Jensen's body over his cock, he doesn't hesitate, thrusting up into the heat of Jensen's ass in one swift move. He stills for a moment, his hands shifting back to Jensen's hips to hold him steady. Jensen pulls free of the bruising kiss and moans loudly as he's finally filled. 

Jensen locks his legs tightly around Jeff's and pushes up, stopping just when he feels Jeff's cock about to slip free, then he drops back down hard; startling Jeff into groaning just as loud as Jensen had. He doesn't stop there, his legs setting a stuttering rhythm, as he bounces up and down, fucking himself as hard as he can on Jeff's cock.

Jeff just lets him set the pace, his hands no longer holding Jensen down, instead they roam over his sweating naked body, pinching and stroking the heated flesh, blunt nails scoring across his skin. "We didn't lock the door, anyone could walk in here." Jensen barely registers Jeff's words at first, but even when he does, it's not important enough to make him stop.

"Are you going to scream for me sweetheart, let them all hear how much you want this." Jeff whispers the question at the same time he slides calloused fingers up Jensen's chest, and pinches his nipples hard. Jensen falls forward, burying his face in Jeff's neck, biting down hard to stop himself from screaming. 

"Such a greedy slut, doesn't care who sees or hears him just as long as his hungry little hole is stuffed." Jeff's whispering again, his voice a teasing rumble against Jensen's neck, turning him on more with every word.

" _My_ beautiful boy, love the way you take me... would keep you just like this if I could, strung out and desperate for my cock. Would you like that sweetheart? Staying on your knees all the time, nothing to do but keep by cock warm in whichever hole I choose to use?"

Jensen can't keep quiet anymore, "Please Jeff, need you to touch me. I'll do fucking anything, if you'll just let me come."

"Anything? Dangerous to make such a generous offer, there's so many things I want to do to you. I could spank that gorgeous ass of yours, leave you tied up in the corner so everyone could see you all marked up and sorry. Or I could call someone in right now, Danneel's just outside at her desk, could bring her in and offer you up. Make you eat her out, and not come until after she does."

"Please Jeff!" Jensen's begging now, each new fantasy Jeff spins making him more desperate as his mind's assaulted by the erotic images Jeff's conjuring up for them. "Please, I need..." Jensen's voice trails away as Jeff finally takes the hint and wraps calloused fingers firmly around Jensen's cock. "Oh god, feels so good." Jensen arches his back, arms straining against his cuffs as he starts to move faster and faster, in time with Jeff's punishing strokes on his cock.

He knows he won't last long, and as he comes, he presses their lips back together, screaming his release into Jeff's mouth. He's never felt so good, but he's wrecked, too exhausted to move. Jeff gives him a second or two to catch his breath before gripping him tight and shifting him up and down again. Jensen's too fucked out to help, but he doesn't have to, Jeff fucks up into ass, each thrust harder than the last, pounding into him, just taking what he needs. Jeff doesn't keep up the brutal pace for long, he's too close for that, and moments later his body shudders and, just like Jensen, he muffles his cries of release in his lover's mouth, kissing him with an almost desperate passion.

They're both panting hard, and they're a dirty sticky mess, but Jensen's in no mood to move just yet. "Ruined your suit," he steals a much softer kiss, and shifts just enough to get comfortable. He feels Jeff unlocking his cuffs, and gently massaging his aching arms.

"Wouldn't be the first time, and it was definitely worth it." Jeff's voice is amused as he settles Jensen more securely on his lap, and wraps him in a warming hug. Eventually they'll have to disentangle themselves, and clean up in the tiny bathroom, but for now Jensen's content to just rest in the arms of the man he loves. He completely sated, his body aches in all the best ways, and Jeff's softening cock is still inside him. He's never felt this good, and he can't wait to find out what Jeff has in-store for him next.


End file.
